Para México: FELIZ INDEPENDECIA
by Azale-09
Summary: un pequeñisimo one-shot dedicado a México. Pasen y lean onegai, a ver si les gusta


Para México. FELIZ INDEPENDENCIA

16 de septiembre…

Todos sabían que en esta fecha se festejaba algo importante, relacionado con los gemelos México. Es el día en que Antonio no puede contener su clásico _Fusoso_~... Si es el cumpleaños de sus queridos hijos Pablo y Citlalli.

-Ya cálmate bastardo, maldición –Cierto italiano intentaba callar sin éxito al español, cuya emoción no lograba contener-

-No… puedo. _Fusososo~_ mis queridos niños cumplen sus 18 años (hablando de edad humana) Ahhh, crecieron tan rápido –Dijo un Antonio feliz, con un deje de nostalgia-

-Te puedes poner sentimental después, ¡debemos ir a la maldita junta! –Grito Romano ante la hora, faltaban 5 minutos y todavía no entraban-

-Ah, si –Prácticamente fue arrastrado por Lovino a la sala de juntas, donde se dieron cuenta que faltaban los festejados- ¿Y ahora?

-Vee~ planeamos una fiesta para México –Dijo Veneciano con su humor floreante-

-Tratamos de que sea algo tradicional –Continuo Japón-

-Y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda, España –Termino Alemania, Toño se quedó con cara de "¿Yo?" pero al final accedió de una muy grata manera-

Conociendo bien a sus hijos, el tequila, el mariachi, el pozole y los tamales no podían faltar. Otros detalles como piñatas, y demás decoraciones también fueron arreglados. Todo quedo al estilo de los mexicanos, para emoción de unos y sorpresa de otros

-¡OKAY! , todo listo. El héroe ha cumplido todo su deber –Hablo el enigmático americano, recibiendo un golpe de cierto británico cejon- bueno… hemos cumplido

-Ya vienen –Susurro Hungría desde la puerta-

-Escóndanse rápido –Ordeno Inglaterra, todos obedecieron y después apagaron las luces-

-Oye, Pablito. Como que está muy a oscuras ¿no? –Hablo la mexicana de cabello azabache, piel morena y ojos almendra-

-Pos si, vamos a ver qué onda, no vaya ser que Alemania haya cancelado la junta y hallamos venido de en balde –Sugirió un muchacho igual a ella, exceptuando la estatura.

Abrieron la puerta, y en ese momento la luz se encendió dejando ver la sala convertida en un espacio de fiesta, con las mañanitas por parte del adorado mariachi que a ellos tanto les encantaba. En fin, eso no se lo esperaban

-¡SORPRESA! –Se oyó en toda la sala, todos los países y un ex-país se encontraban allí, unos con gorritos y otros con confeti

-Felicidades chicos, aquí unos asombrosos regalos del asombroso yo, y de west –se acercó el vanidoso prusiano junto con su adorado pollito y el intimidante alemán, dándoles a los muchachos unas cajitas envueltas de distintas formas para cada quien-

-Danke… -agradeció un alegre mexicano-

-Danke, Preußen, Deutschland –le siguió la hermosa chica-

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEXICO –grito el estadounidense- aquí un gran regalo del hero para ustedes –

-Thank you gringo –corearon sus vecinos del sur, alegres en cierta forma-

-Dejen de dec… -fue interrumpido por Arthur, que lo aparto para darles sus regalos a los cumpleañeros-

-Happy Birthday –Les entrego su regalo el hombre ingles a lo cual estos sonrieron-

Asi todos los países le dieron varios obsequios… hasta Romano se animó a darles un presente. Después el tequila no se hizo esperar. Muchos terminaron en el suelo de borrachos, pero del que no hubo ni luz en medio del bailongo que se armo fue del español, padre de los festejados

-Ey, carnalito –jalo a su mellizo para que este le hiciera caso- ¿no crees que debemos hablar con Papá Toño? No lo veo muy feliz

-… -Miraron al aludido, que se encontraba viendo a la ciudad en una ventana alejada de los demás- Ps si, tienes razón carnalita, ándale –fueron hacia donde estaba el-

-Papi, disfruta la fiesta, anda no seas gacho –hablo la mexicana atrayendo la atención de este-

-Hay mi niña. Eso quisiera, pero no se me quita de la cabeza lo que paso hace años –El tono apagado de su voz no era nada usual-

-No te agüites por eso pá, lo importante es que eso quedo atrás –Exclamo el mayor de los mellizos- Aparte, es nuestra fiesta… ándale no se me mosque ahorita –imploro-

-Ta bueno, a la pachanga –se resignó el español con una sonrisa sincera y después… ni se diga, Arthur y Alfred hicieron "Cositas malas" en un rincón, Prusia le hizo un streaptesse awesome al pobre austriaco, que se estaba cayendo de lo borracho que estaba. Casi todo se volvió una locura, todo en esa sala de juntas había perdido la inocencia, menos el amor que España y México, a pesar de las palabras dichas y acciones hechas, se tenían, tienen y tendrán por siempre. Despues de todo… familia es familia ¿o no?...


End file.
